Circuit breakers can be incorporated in switchpanels in a switching device combination and can be connected to busbars by rails or cables. For example, these rails, and cables, can be supported mechanically against one another in order to receive operating and short-circuit forces.
Known electrical conductors, for example, solid rails, flexible rails or cables, can be electrically insulated with a shrink sleeve or with an adhesive strip.
However, the use of shrink sleeves or even an insulating strip in known electrical connections in a switching device combination can be disadvantageous because they, as virtually floating connections, place high demands on the respective fasteners in order to achieve sufficient stationary stability of the conductor arrangement.
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure specify an arrangement for connecting a circuit breaker in a switchpanel which is improved in respect of the stationary stability of the conductor guide in a simple manner and with little expenditure.